<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Connection: Superman and Carol Danvers by MarvelMaster616</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596666">Lost Connection: Superman and Carol Danvers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616'>MarvelMaster616</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), DC Comics, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover Pairings, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Nexus Outworld, connections from distant realities converge. Superman, now exiled from his reality, has set up shop to oversee this world. And his first guest is none other than Carol Danvers. Like him, she's in need of some otherworldly companionship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Superman/Carol Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost Connection: Superman and Carol Danvers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Lost Connection: Superman and Carol Danvers</span>
  </strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> AN: The following is a one-shot story about Carol Danvers sharing a single night of passion with Superman. Specifically, this is the New 52 Superman who was unceremoniously written out by the events of DC Rebirth. That means he’s not with Lois Lane, Wonder Woman, or anyone. He’s just lost in the void between the world of DC and Marvel. Enjoy! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pairings: Superman/Carol “Captain Marvel” Danvers</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>'These mean character thoughts.’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, DC, Superman, or Carol Danvers in any capacity. They are owned by Disney and Warner Brothers. I am making no money off this. Please don’t sue. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Please note that this story contains explicit sexual content. If you are at all uncomfortable with that, I advise against reading this. As always, I welcome any feedback. If this is something you’d like to see more of, I’d love to hear some ideas. Please post your comments on the site or email them to me directly. Either way is fine. Enjoy! </strong>
</p><p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><p>
  <strong>The Impossible Realm – The Nexus Outworld</strong>
</p><p>What happened to someone when their world was subsumed by another?</p><p>Where do the souls of those replaced by others go when that world is gone?</p><p>For many, they faced complete and total oblivion. Their life, their world, and their entire being simply ceased to exist. If it survived, it only did so as faint echoes in a vast, chaotic multiverse. They become nothing more than anomalies, aberrations, or outright mistakes in the grand scheme of being. It was a cruel, inglorious fate for many.</p><p>However, there were a select few who managed to escape such oblivion. Whether by power, strength, or sheer force of will, they broke free from a universe intent on nullifying their existence. For these special souls, there was little sanctuary. Most found their way to the Nexus Outworld in the Impossible Realm, a plane of existence known to few, but home to those who escaped oblivion.</p><p>When Reed Richards spoke of this unique domain, he spoke with an uncertainty that few expected of such a brilliant mind. Carol Danvers had been there when he explained its presence to the Avengers and the Fantastic Four. He even claimed to have found a path within the fabled Impossible Realm, a plane of existence so obscure that even Galactus and the Celestials didn’t dare explore it.</p><p>Unfortunately, he couldn’t traverse that path through traditional means. Even the combined resources of the Fantastic Four and the Avengers couldn’t construct a mechanism for further exploration. The best they could do was open a small portal within the Negative Zone, equip a single person with a quantum resonance anchor, and send them in.</p><p>There were multiple volunteers, some quite eager to explore an unknown domain. Reed determined with his usual mathematical precision that Carol “Captain Marvel” Danvers had the best chance at survival. Her durable form, coupled with her immense powers, ensured she could handle the journey and the strain. Having always been the kind to fly higher, further, and faster than anyone else, she embraced the opportunity.</p><p>“This isn’t just a small step or a giant leap,” Carol told Reed the moment she accepted that chance. “This is flying head-first into the unknown and punching it in the jaw.”</p><p>Reed didn’t entirely agree with that assessment, but he appreciated her spirit. In an experiment that gave every friend and teammate panic attacks to no end, Carol journeyed into the Impossible Realm. Having recently taken the title of Captain Marvel from the late Mar-vell, it was another bold act to demonstrate that she’d earned that title. It was still a chaotic, strenuous process. After surviving the reality-breaking portal, she emerged in a domain unlike any other.</p><p>Her only task was to explore and document what she found. For the most part, it was largely uneventful. The exotic domain of the Impossible Realm was a sight to behold. It was full of shapes, colors, landscapes, and anomalies the likes of which defied description. As amazing as it was, Carol still saw it as little more than another strange place to which few had ventured.</p><p>That changed when she encountered <em>him</em>.</p><p>“Kal-El…last son of Krypton…permanently exiled from Universe DC-201252,” said Carol as she hovered next to a man with a hell of a story. “I’d say it’s impossible. But in a place like this, I’d just be making a bad joke.”</p><p>“I’d still laugh at it,” he replied with that impossibly perfect smile of his.</p><p>“Even if it were painfully true?” she questioned.</p><p>“Sometimes, you have to laugh at the truth. As hard as it may be, it’s the only way you can accept it.”</p><p>“That doesn’t make it fair.”</p><p>“You’re right. It doesn’t. But I’ve made peace with it. Where I’ve come from is no more. Where I am is not important. I’m still here, doing whatever I can do to help. It’s all I can do.”</p><p>“And that’s why they call you Superman,” Carol said, smiling back.</p><p>“It’s one of the reasons,” he said with a good-humored chuckle.</p><p>Carol Danvers had known many men of great power and pure heart, but she rarely encountered one who embodied both. In her experience, such power could only corrupt or overwhelm. Even a kind, compassionate soul could only do so much to resist the temptation. Superman – or Kal-El or Clark Kent, as he also went by – proved that both could exist in a singular being.</p><p>It still seemed impossible. That made it so fittingly poetic that he ended up in this realm.</p><p>Carol encountered him while traversing a volatile region of flare-like eruptions composed entirely of dark energy. Reed had warned her of them, but hadn’t offered much advice in terms of navigating them. She would’ve been burned to oblivion had Superman not come along and guided her away from the chaos.</p><p>Normally, Carol wasn’t inclined to trust total strangers, especially in unfamiliar domains full of unfamiliar threats. However, upon seeing him emerge from the chaos – wearing that long red cape, the bright blue suit, and the big red S on his chest – the former Air Force pilot took a chance. Her instincts told her that Superman was a good and trustworthy soul.</p><p>That trust paid off. After guiding her through the storm, he led her to the Nexus Outworld. He claimed it was a peaceful oasis amidst a sea of impossible cosmic voids. His words did not do justice to its beauty. It gave Carol a chance to catch her breath. It also gave them time to get to know each other. <em>That</em> ended up being more fascinating than any unexplored void.</p><p>“I gotta say, Superman. You have me at a loss here,” she said to him.</p><p>“How so?” he asked casually.</p><p>“You’ve told me about your life and your world. I’ve told you about mine…more so than I usually tell someone I just met.”</p><p>“And I appreciate that,” he said with mannerly kindness. “I don’t encounter many people these days. And your good company, Carol.”</p><p>“Now, you’re making it worse,” said Carol, laughing and shaking her head. “You’re just so impossibly <em>good</em>, despite all the crap that’s happened to you.”</p><p>“Being good doesn’t have to be impossible. In fact, it shouldn’t.”</p><p>“Still making it worse,” she chided. “The world I come from and the world you come from are so similar in many ways. It <em>needs</em> heroes. There are so many extraordinary threats that need extraordinary people to confront. I know because I’ve become one of those people, partly by accident and partly by choice.”</p><p>“Based on what you’ve told me, you’ve embraced that role,” said Superman. “What you did against that Supreme Intelligence you described is proof of <em>that</em>.”</p><p>“Moments like that are heroes at their best,” Carol went on. “It’s easy to be a hero when everything’s at stake and you have the power to save the day. Even against threats like the Supreme Intelligence or that Darkseid asshole you mentioned are easier to handle, to some extent. Everything is simple. You’re in a position to save the day, so you save it. It’s everything else – the life you live when you’re not being a hero – that often breaks us.”</p><p>Carol fell silent. As she followed her thoughts, and the inner conflicts that came with them, she flew down to the surface of the Nexus Outworld. Superman followed her, flying with an ease and grace that reflected his spirit. He landed next to her atop a large hilltop that overlooked a vast alien landscape.</p><p>It was such a beautiful sight. The Nexus Outworld was less a planet and more an unending plane. It had every conceivable landscape. There were endless fields of grasslands, forests, gaseous swamps, jungles, and tundra. The land varied wildly, taking various forms in random areas. They weren’t ordered, nor did they follow any traditional rules of nature. At the same time, they all coexisted with a rare brand of harmony. It felt so appropriate for a world in the Impossible Realm.</p><p>Superman had built his home on this landscape. He called it his second Fortress of Solitude. Standing atop the hill overlooking the vast crystalline structure, it was amazing to think that one man could build such a structure. It was a great testament to his power, but it also reflected the kind of hero he embodied.</p><p>“Even before you came here, you were the same hero when you weren’t saving the day,” Carol went on as she admired the fortress. “It didn’t matter if you were Clark Kent, Superman, or Kal-El. You tried to do good. You did the right thing because it was the right thing. There was no greater reason behind it.”</p><p>“I don’t see why there has to be,” Superman said as he stood next to her.</p><p>“And therein lies the problem that <em>shouldn’t</em> be a problem,” she said distantly. “In my world, doing good for the sake of good might as well be an alien crossword puzzle.”</p><p>Carol hugged her shoulders and diverted her gaze. Superman offered a compassionate gesture, which she accepted. It was a simple act that reflected complicated ideas. Her life had taken her down many paths. She’d done her share of good, but not always for the same reasons as Superman. The path that led her to become a hero – first as Ms. Marvel and then as Captain Marvel – was so different from him. Superman’s presence put the very concept of being a hero in a new light.</p><p>“That’s not to say the heroes in my world are assholes,” said Carol, “although, I bet we have more of them than yours.”</p><p>“I’d rather not bet on that,” said Superman with another good-natured smile.</p><p>“We have honorable soldiers, dutiful warriors, misguided scientists, fallen gods, displaced aliens, idealistic mutants, and even billionaire playboys,” she said.</p><p>“My world has those too,” he chuckled. “More than one, in fact.”</p><p>“Who they are and where they come from is beside the point. It’s why they do what they do that matters. Even when they’re genuine and good at heart, there’s always an added context to their motivations. They become heroes out of motivation. Sometimes, it’s out of guilt or responsibility. A few even do it because they genuinely like it and they have fun in the process.”</p><p>“And what’s wrong with that?”</p><p>“There’s nothing <em>wrong</em> with it,” she said. “These same people still decide to become heroes. A few could’ve gone the other way, but didn’t. I respect them for that. Hell, I’m friends with many of them. But it doesn’t change the truth.”</p><p>Carol turned back to Superman. She looked into his eyes, admiring that square-jawed chin and perfect poise. She moved in closer, placing a hand on his chest, just over the big S. He said that symbol stood for hope on his home world. Where she came from, hope always seemed fleeting. Touching him felt like touching the most powerful source of hope for any universe.</p><p>“They still needed another reason…another motivation beyond doing the right thing,” Carol said. “I don’t think you appreciate how big a deal that is in my universe.”</p><p>“I won’t claim otherwise,” said Superman. “Every world is different.”</p><p>“But every world needs heroes who do extraordinary things for the right reasons. I feel like the heroes of my world know this, but don’t grasp it. There always has to be something else driving them. Doing the right thing isn’t just a reflex. Sometimes, it’s an outright burden.”</p><p>“That’s often how you know it’s right.”</p><p>“And you still do it anyways,” Carol pointed out. “In doing so, you show ordinary people <em>and</em> other heroes just how good you can be. It’s an impossible standard…an impossible ideal that few think is possible. But you make it possible.”</p><p>“It’s how you give people hope,” he said. “Just show them it can be done.”</p><p>“It goes beyond hope. Being faster than a speeding bullet and strong enough to move planets is incredible. Heat vision, super breath, and hearing a butterfly flap its wings across the galaxy is plenty impressive. But even with all the power you have – and all the other ways you could use it – <em>that</em> might be your greatest ability.”</p><p>She kept her hand on his chest. She could feel his immense strength through that colorful blue and red costume, but the hope he conveyed was still stronger. He appreciated her touch, returning the favor with a friendly gesture. Just feeling his powerful, yet gentle hands brush along her face sent shivers down her spine. It evoked another smile, something Carol rarely experienced on a mission.</p><p>It also triggered reactions in <em>other</em> parts of her body. Mission or not, she was a healthy heterosexual woman last she checked. On top of being an impossible ideal for all heroes, Superman was also an incredible specimen of a man. She couldn’t avoid that observation, nor could she forget how long it had been since she had sex.</p><p>“I guess what I’m trying to say is…well, a lot of things, actually,” Carol said, laughing to herself as she tried to keep her thoughts in line with her body.</p><p>“Take your time, Ms. Danvers,” Superman assured her.</p><p>“I’ve only got so much left in this place, so I want to make it count,” she said to him. “But meeting someone like you reminds me where I stand, as a hero and a person.”</p><p>“Is that good or bad?” he asked.</p><p>“Mostly <em>neither</em>,” she answered. “I’m not an idealist. I’m not a hardcore realist, either. I wasn’t born with my powers. I wasn’t raised by some kindly couple who instilled in me all the right values. Hell, I could’ve become a full-blown villain thanks to my dad.”</p><p>“I’m glad you didn’t,” he said. “I don’t think you would’ve stayed a villain, anyways.”</p><p>“See, that’s another thing that bugs me. I’ve always held myself to such high standards. Whether it’s as a pilot, a hero, or goddamn magazine editor, I always strive for more. I have to fly higher, further, and faster.”</p><p>“That’s not a bad thing,” Superman pointed out.”</p><p>“I’m not saying it is. But the more I think about it, the more I realize how self-serving it can be. Even when I strive to help others, I’m still doing it for me on some level. Because of that, I rarely think about how good I could be. I often dread about how bad I could become if I crash and burn. Being a recovering alcoholic sure doesn’t help.”</p><p>“That’s a lot of burdens to put on yourself,” Superman said.</p><p>“And being the new Captain Marvel only adds to it,” Carol said. “It’d be great if I could share those burdens with someone. It’d be even better if there was someone I could turn to…someone who could let me and every other hero know that these burdens don’t even have to be burdens.”</p><p>Some unexpected emotion emerged in her voice. Carol leaned in closer to Superman’s imposing, but welcoming presence. This time, she didn’t try to divert her gaze. For once, she didn’t pretend to be strong when she felt vulnerable. It was a feeling she usually avoided, but in Superman’s presence, it felt cathartic.</p><p>He offered no judgement. He just smiled and lightly embraced her. The feeling of his powerful arms wrapped around her brought comfort. At the same time, it intensified those <em>intimate</em> feelings from earlier. The growing heat between her legs was getting more noticeable. She didn’t try to hide it, but chose not to focus on it. There was a more pressing feeling to address.</p><p>“The world I come from is flawed, just like yours. The people are also flawed, just like yours,” Carol Continued. “That’s unavoidable. We wouldn’t even need heroes if that weren’t the case.”</p><p>“Can’t argue with that,” said Superman.</p><p>“It’s the flaws in the heroes that always seem to complicate things. It’s why just doing the right thing is never enough. We have to do something more to work around our flaws. It doesn’t matter if it’s ego, guilt, honor, or responsibility. Too many heroes let their flaws define them. I know this because I’ve let my flaws define me. And I don’t want that. I want to do more.”</p><p>“So what’s stopping you?” he asked her.</p><p>He made it sound like such an easy question to answer. Carol could’ve listed any number of challenges and complications that hindered her efforts. She could’ve recounted the lingering scars left by her father’s neglect. She could’ve relived the trauma she endured at the hands of Marcus Immortus. She even could’ve blamed others, including a few fellow superheroes, for the shortcomings that plagued her.</p><p>It still wouldn’t change the truth.</p><p>It still wouldn’t matter in the grand scheme of things.</p><p>If she weren’t in the arms of such an amazing man – who just happened to be incredibly attractive – she would’ve been overwhelmed by that question. Now, as Carol stood before him, placing both hands on his chest, the answer was clear.</p><p>It was so obvious. She would’ve laughed if she weren’t so caught up in emotions, as well as her growing sexual arousal. The former pilot still hoped to address that before leaving this realm.</p><p>“Nothing,” Carol said, much to her own chagrin. “Nothing is stopping me. I just had to be reminded it was possible…doing the right thing for all the right reasons.”</p><p>“Sometimes, that’s all anyone needs. I’m glad I could help,” said Superman.</p><p>“And I wish I could thank you,” she said, “even though you’ll say it’s not necessary.”</p><p>“I could lie to you, if you want,” he joked.</p><p>“Make Superman lie?” Carol scoffed. “That’s just plain wrong.”</p><p>They both laughed, but there was still a serious undertone to her words. Carol’s time in the Impossible Realm was limited. According to Reed, the quantum anchor keeping her intact was set to wear off after a few hours. Once it did, she’d be pulled back through the portal by forces too great to resist. He warned her it might be strenuous. That gave her an incentive to make her time in this realm memorable.</p><p>With that motivation in mind, an idea came to her…a very lurid idea. What began as simple arousal while in the presence of such a remarkable man suddenly became an opportunity. Rather than complicate it with more burdens, Carol Danvers decided to act.</p><p>“Actually,” she said, her voice taking on a more flirtatious undertone, “there is something you could do for me…something that might help you while allowing me to show my <em>gratitude</em>.”</p><p>“Oh? And what might that be?” Superman asked, still carrying himself with perfect manners.</p><p>Carol didn’t bother spelling it out. She was an Avenger and former test pilot. She took bold actions when others didn’t dare. In the arms of Superman, she felt inspired to make her boldest move yet.</p><p>With daring bravado, fueled heavily by a growing lust, she kissed him. Atop a hill overlooking impossible landscapes within an impossible realm, she kissed Superman.</p><p>“Ms. Danvers,” he gasped upon tasting her lips.</p><p>“Carol. Call me Carol,” she said, already short of breath.</p><p>No further words were necessary. A simple act of intimacy did all the talking. The kiss started off soft and warm. It quickly escalated, becoming harder and bolder. His lips tasted like pure, undiluted goodness with a dash of perfect masculinity. Carol didn’t consider herself the embodiment of femininity, but she made the extra effort.</p><p>It paid off in powerful, sensual ways. The meshing of lips escalated into the twirling of tongues. Their light embrace evolved into pawing and caressing. Carol followed her impassioned whims, feeling around his supremely chiseled chest. He was so caring and considerate, caressing her face with one hand while feeling along her feminine curves with the other. It conveyed genuine affection. There was nothing dirty or lurid about it. That didn’t stop Carol from feeling some very erotic sensations in her loins.</p><p>She eagerly shared those feelings. As they continued to kiss, Carol pressed her body up against his and hitched a leg around his waist. Her breasts pressed against his chest. Her pelvis rubbed against his, their skin-tight attire leaving little ambiguity. It sent a simple message and Superman heard it loud and clear.</p><p>She wanted him.</p><p>She wanted him in all the right ways for all the right reasons.</p><p>“Superman…Clark…do me,” Carol gasped, her arms now wrapped securely around his neck.</p><p>“Are you sure, Carol?” he asked her, as though he hadn’t detected her intense arousal.</p><p>“I’m damn sure!” she said with her most confident grin. “Let’s do it. Let’s have sex…right here…on this hilltop…in this impossibly crazy realm.”</p><p>“Um…just so you know, I have a comfortable bedroom inside my Fortress.”</p><p>“I’m sure it’s nice and warm. But if it’s all the same to you, I’d rather do it out here. It just feels…right.”</p><p>He cast her a humored, yet sincere grin. It gave her a chance to consider whether she was letting her loins do more thinking than her brain. A lesser man would’ve just gone along a horny woman’s passions without a second thought, but Superman was better than that.</p><p>That only made her want him more.</p><p>“Well, if this is what you really want,” Superman said, still so considerate with both words and touch.</p><p>“Believe me. I want it!” Carol said intently.</p><p>To prover her point, she grabbed his wrist and guided his hand from her waist to her butt. To add even more urgency, she guided his other hand to her covered breast. She even encouraged him to squeeze it, which sent hot shivers down her back. She even sensed him tense, a clear indication that his pants just got extra tight.</p><p>“Very well,” said Superman. “We’ll do this, Carol. I promise you’ll return to your world fulfilled and satisfied.”</p><p>“Usually, when a man makes that promise, I’m skeptical,” she quipped. “With you, I’m not. But expect me to do my part.”</p><p>“I’d expect nothing less from Captain Marvel.”</p><p>That sealed it. She and Superman were going to have sex. With an eager grin and burning passions, they kissed again. The impossible realm was about to bear witness to an impossible act of intimacy.</p><p>“Clark…” Carol gasped as the kissing and touching intensified.</p><p>“Carol…” Superman gasped, matching her passionate gestures every step of the way.</p><p>He was exiled from his world, cast off and left adrift in the nexus between worlds. She was a visitor from a world that didn’t have anyone like him, a hero driven to do good for the sake of doing good. Impossible forces had drawn them together. Far simpler forces inspired them to embrace it.</p><p>While their affectionate gestures became more overt, the sensual motions unfolded steadily. The hot kissing coupled with hot touching. Carol freely pawed his chest while rubbing her thigh against his groin, inspiring in him the same arousal he had in her. As his body caught up with hers, Superman freely explored her feminine features, feeling up her legs, waist, and breasts. He paid special attention to her butt, squeezing it firmly with the same hand that could stop a locomotive. It took her arousal to another level.</p><p>It got so intense that she couldn’t stand to stay fully clothed. She’d never been so eager to shed the Captain Marvel uniform that she’d worked so hard to earn. She was lucky she hadn’t been wearing her old Ms. Marvel uniform. She would’ve soaked part of it with her feminine juices by now.</p><p>With growing urgency, Carol skillfully unlatched Superman’s cape from his back. When it fell to the soft grassy ground underneath, it became a makeshift blanket. From there, they laid on top of it. It promised to feel much better on naked skin than alien grass. Eager to know that feeling, Carol got on top of the Man of Steel, as they called him, and started undressing.</p><p>“Lie back,” Carol said seductively as she unzipped the top part of her uniform. “I want to do this the right way.”</p><p>“So do I,” said Superman as he gazed up at her with increasing desire.</p><p>Under his caring eye, Carol peeled off the top part of her uniform, revealing the simple white bra she had underneath. Had she known she’d be getting laid on this mission, she would have worn something sexier. Superman didn’t seem to mind. He just kept grinning widely as she undid the clasp and slipped it off, leaving her naked from the waist up.</p><p>“Wow. Your breasts are beautiful, Carol,” he told her.</p><p>“Thank you,” she said playfully. “That’s the most polite way a man has ever complimented my breasts.”</p><p>“You mean in your universe, right?”</p><p>“No, I don’t.”</p><p>She chuckled with him as she guided his hands to her exposed breasts, which he affectionately squeezed. It sent more hot shivers down her spine, adding more haste to the shedding of clothing. Since he’d been so considerate, Carol did her part to help him.</p><p>While he enjoyed fondling her breasts, she helped him out of the top part of his uniform, as well. It was considerably easier. All she had to do was tap the big S-shape on his chest, causing the blue armor-like attire to retract. It worked similar to advanced Kree armor, but wish much more polish. As the alien material retracted, revealing his incredibly chiseled chest.</p><p>“A Superman, indeed,” she said under her breath, which he definitely heard.</p><p>The sight of his exposed upper body roused her as much as her exposed breasts had aroused him. It led to more touching, fondling, and pawing. Feeling his chest felt like touching masculine perfection. Every muscle and sinew had been carved by divine forces. That level of manliness sent Carol’s lust into overdrive.</p><p>She’d planned to spend plenty of time touching, kissing, and tasting every inch of Superman’s upper body. The increasing heat between her thighs caused her to revise those plans. Taking on a seductive demeanor, the likes of which put Emma Frost to shame, she reached for his pants while sensually slithering her way down his body. Being captivated, as well as a perfect gentleman, Superman let go of her breasts and watched her work.</p><p>Carol never diverted her gaze from his as she trailed her tongue down his torso, tasting his hard muscles every step of the way. It was delicious. It made her want to taste even more of him. Her lustful hunger intensified once she began removing his pants, hitting a mechanism on his belt to retract it like she had his shirt.</p><p>In doing so, she revealed an endowment worthy of a true super man.</p><p>“Whoa!” said Carol, unable to hide her awe at the sight of his manhood. “I didn’t think a penis could look so beautiful, but…”</p><p>Her words trailed off. The former air force pilot was usually so composed, even in intimate situations. Now, she sounded like a horny prom date who had never seen a semi-erect penis before.</p><p>Superman still didn’t hold it against her. Now leaning back on her arms, he just kept smiling while she took in his full male glory.</p><p>“You don’t have to look for words, Carol. Let your actions do the talking,” he told her.</p><p>“Spoken like a true hero,” Carol grinned, “and a man who knows how to ask nicely for a blowjob!”</p><p>“I wasn’t asking for one,” he said.</p><p>“Too bad! You’re getting one.”</p><p>Carol wasn’t usually this giddy during sexual moments, especially when it came to giving oral sex. She’d known too many men who treated it like a given. She’d known plenty more whose endowment didn’t match their bravado. Superman, just by being both genuine and well-endowed, got Carol to reconsider her opinion on blowjobs.</p><p>She didn’t hesitate or fane interest. As she knelt before him, looking up at his growing erection, she grasped the shaft with both hands. She then licked her lips in anticipation, looking at it like her favorite treat. With intent worthy of any former air force pilot, she trailed her tongue up along the underside before taking it between her soft lips.</p><p>“Oh Carol!” Superman gasped.</p><p>Hearing him moan of approval added more motivation. Following her lustful hunger even more, she deep-throated as much of his cock as she could. His length and girth tested her gag reflex, even though he wasn’t fully erect. That quickly changed once she began sucking.</p><p>She started slowly, exercising care and tact. Nothing short of the best blowjob she could give was acceptable for a man like Superman. Carol went the extra mile, working her lips and tongue along his rigid shaft with the utmost focus. The result of those efforts was apparent.</p><p>He became fully hard in short order. It further strained her jaw and gag reflex, causing her to slobber a bit as she sucked him. That still didn’t stop her. She just kept bobbing her head along the length of his shaft, licking and slurping with erotic delight. It helped that his dick tasted as great as the rest of him. He was the ultimate hero and an ideal of a man. Everything about him made Carol want him and she gave him plenty of reasons to want him back.</p><p>While tasting his manly flesh satisfied some aspects of her desire, they only intensified others. Even as she focused intently on giving him oral sex, she couldn’t ignore the moist heat between her legs. She was used to wearing skin-tight uniforms, but it had never been <em>this</em> unbearable. At one point in her oral teasing, she reached down her pants and began fondling her pussy.</p><p>“Mmm…I’m so wet,” Carol said in between her oral teasing.</p><p>“Well, I’m also ready, thanks to you,” he told her, as though it were purely pragmatic. “If you want, I’d love to lay you down and make love to you.”</p><p>Again, his manners impressed her. Most men wouldn’t have been <em>that</em> polite while a woman was sucking his dick. Once again, Superman was not most men.</p><p>“Such a gentleman,” she said, looking up from the shadow of his rigid cock. “I didn’t know how much that would turn me on.”</p><p>“Is that a yes, Carol?” he asked with a touch of humor.</p><p>“Pardon my language, but fuck yes!”</p><p>Carol almost felt bad about using profanity and she’d grown up with a father who cussed in his sleep. Superman still didn’t hold that against her. He just caressed her face after she gave his penis one last lick before meeting him face-to-face for another kiss. From there, she let the courteous farm boy from another universe take it from there.</p><p>With their lips locked, he took her by the waist and laid her down atop his red cape. Despite the immense strength he’d demonstrated earlier, he was still so gentle and affectionate. It made Carol feel desired. It also made her impatient to get as naked as him. He must have seen that with his X-ray vision because he removed her pants, panties, and boots with plenty of urgency. Carol practically kicked them away, rendering her fully nude before the Man of Steel.</p><p>“Good Lord,” said Superman upon seeing her naked body. “You’re so beautiful, Carol.”</p><p>“Men say that a lot when they see a naked woman,” said Carol, “but you mean it, don’t you?”</p><p>“I do,” he affirmed.</p><p>She believed him fully. The way he looked at her, his eyes scanning her from head to toe, conveyed an honest sincerity along with basic desire. He still admired some parts more than others, especially her breasts and pussy. It never felt crude or shallow. Superman saw both her physical beauty and inner beauty. In his desiring gaze, she sensed that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.</p><p>Driven by shared desire, Carol gladly spread her legs, clearing the proverbial runway and welcoming him into her intimate grasp. Superman gladly accepted, lightly grasping her thighs and aligning his body atop hers. Their naked bodies were drawn together, as if by powerful gravity between two massive stars. When she felt his naked skin press against hers, the intensity of the weight of the moment became real.</p><p>He caressed her face.</p><p>She grasped his neck.</p><p>With their eyes locked and their desires affirmed, Superman thrust forward and entered her.</p><p>“Ooh Superman…Clark…Kal-El!” Carol exclaimed.</p><p>She felt her inner depths ignite like never before. That big, hard cock that she’d savored so eagerly moments ago was now inside her, filling her womanhood manly flesh. She bent her knees back, gripped his neck harder, and gasped at the surge of sensations that shot through her.</p><p>This was really happening.</p><p>She was having sex with Superman.</p><p>Carol had seen and experienced many amazing things, even before she became a superhero. They all paled in comparison to <em>this</em>.</p><p>“Oh Carol!” gasped Superman as the act commenced.</p><p>Together, they began moving their naked bodies. Superman skillfully worked his hips with hers in a succession of rhythmic movements, his dick sliding inside her slick pussy with fluid ease. His manly sinews became entwined with her feminine figure, skin grinding with skin as they followed their passions and the blissful sensations they evoked.</p><p>The Nexus Outworld soon echoed with the gasps and grunts of ecstasy. It had been quite a while since Carol had sex, but she hadn’t forgotten how great it felt, especially when it involved a capable lover. Superman proved every bit as capable as his chiseled physique and large endowment.</p><p>His approach was simple, if not old fashioned. He made love to her in a standard missionary position, maintaining a firm hold on her hips and utilizing his leverage to make every thrust count. Old fashioned or not, it was <em>very</em> effective. He filled her depths so perfectly, stimulating the innermost recess of her pussy that were so difficult to reach. He was every bit as intent on maximizing her pleasure as much as enjoying his own.</p><p>It was like how great sex <em>should</em> be. Having been on the wrong end of some terrible experiences, it brought Carol more than just pleasure. As she embraced this powerful man on top of her, feeling him inside her and seeing the honest affection in his eyes, she felt cherished and loved. That was a feeling no power in the universe could match.</p><p>“Clark! Ooh Clark!” Carol panted. “So good! It feels…so good!”</p><p>“Carol…you’re marvelous!” Superman proclaimed.</p><p>With joyous glee, they kissed and caressed one another as their sex intensified. Carol began supplementing his movements, lifting her hips and contracting her pussy every time he thrust forward. It added an extra level of tightness, which the Man of Steel greatly appreciated.</p><p>Their touching and kissing became more impassioned. Carol wildly raked her fingers down his back, feeling the power within every muscle. Superman guided his hands along her thighs, hips, and waist, caressing her womanly body while maintaining the heated rhythm. He also tasted more than her lips, kissing down her face and neck. He seemed to enjoy burying his face in her shoulder so he could listen to her euphoric moans. It gave Carol more incentive to be vocal as the ecstasy escalated.</p><p>It soon got to that critical point where an orgasm was within reach. The feeling built up faster than any power she’d ever wielded. Carol couldn’t remember the last time she’d gotten so close to climax this so quickly. She also couldn’t remember having a lover as kind, caring, and handsome as Superman. The man had an impossibly pure spirit and resided in a realm built on impossible forces. Being able to please a woman so perfectly just made too much sense.</p><p>“Yes! Yes! Ohhh yes!” she cried out into the alien landscape. “Clark, I…I’m close! I’m really…really close!”</p><p>“Carol…I want this for you,” he whispered into her ear. “Let me help you feel this.”</p><p>He thrust harder and faster, as if to specifically target the most sensitive parts of her pussy. Being so powerful, she suspected he’d seen those parts with his X-Ray vision before her panties came off. She would’ve laughed if she weren’t so caught up in the approaching orgasmic rush.</p><p>In a further show of his caring nature, Superman took her hands in his, interlocking their fingers and holding them firmly as he guided her the rest of the way. He elevated his body slightly, allowing him to lock eyes with her as he took her past that blissful point of no return. In his gaze, she more than a great hero and a wonderful lover. She saw a man dedicated to helping others. In this case, that effort just involved giving her the greatest orgasm she’d ever felt.</p><p>“Ohhhhh Superman!” Carol exclaimed as the feeling arrived.</p><p>It was like being imbued with the energy of a star. That powerful heat that began in her core erupted like a supernova, unleashing waves of raw pleasure throughout her body. Her inner muscles contracted, her back arched, and her legs bent back as the blissful sensations surged through her. It was the kind of mind-blowing, toe-curling orgasm that Carol didn’t think possible. With Superman and the Impossible Realm that concept no longer applied.</p><p>“So beautiful,” the Man of Steel said, squeezing her hands as she climaxed.</p><p>His kind words gave even more weigh to the feeling. He didn’t just enjoy watching a woman writhe under him as she climaxed. He genuinely cared for her pleasure and satisfaction. Carol wasn’t usually that animated during sex, even when it was great. She made the extra effort for Superman. Like he did with others in his world, he inspired her to do greater.</p><p>As Carol processed the powerful feeling, her eyes briefly glowed, reminding him of the power within her. Just as before, that power drew him towards her until they kissed. Through heavy breathing and incredible pleasure, she let him know how much he’d inspired her. When their lips parted and she saw his beaming smile, she was convinced she’d gotten the point across.</p><p>“You’re a real hero…and a hell of a lover!” Carol said to him, still panting hard.</p><p>“I do what I can for whoever I can,” he told her.</p><p>“See, <em>that’s</em> the kind of altruism all heroes need,” she said. “It’s also necessary for satisfying your lover.”</p><p>“It’s more than that. I made a promise, remember?</p><p>“And you kept it! But now, I’m gonna make one too!”</p><p>Her body still hot from her orgasm, Carol channeled this newfound energy to further their sex. In a frisky move that would’ve made the Enchantress proud, she drew Superman into another heated kiss. While their lips were locked, she slipped her hands out of his grip, grabbed hold of his shoulders, and realigned their bodies so that she was on top. It caught Superman by surprise, which was no easy feat, even for someone as strong as her. He still went along with it.</p><p>Along the way, she rose off his dick, if only to allow her inner muscles to settle. He was still rock hard, having not gotten his release. Carol refused to let that stand. A considerate lover like him deserved the same ecstasy that she’d just experienced. She was intent on sharing it.</p><p>“Kal-El, last son of Krypton,” she said to him seductively, “I’m gonna ride your cock. I’m gonna ride it better than any woman in any universe!”</p><p>“That’s…a bold promise,” said Superman as he looked up at her.</p><p>“I still intend to keep it,” Carol said with her usual confidence. “I know you once dated a demigoddess from an island of immortal women. I know you’ve survived hits from gods, aliens, and monsters of all kinds. I’m still going to do what’s necessary.”</p><p>“Because that’s what great heroes do?” he reasoned.</p><p>“<em>And</em> great lovers,” she added with a sultry grin.</p><p>He smiled back, having already shifted his grip to her waist. Carol, now straddling his hips and with her palms on her chest, hovered over him with an intense focus she usually reserved for fist-fights with Thanos. She’d never been more motivated to please a man.</p><p>Superman seemed enamored by such intensity. He certainly didn’t mind having a naked woman on top of him, either. She made him a promise and he trusted her to keep it. The responsibility was now all on her. She began making good on that promise, aligning her pelvis with his until her pussy was right over his dick.</p><p>“I’m a woman of my word. Be sure of that!” she told him with an erotic undertone.</p><p>In a single motion, their sex resumed.</p><p>Carol drove her pussy down onto his dick. They each let out a deep gasp at the feeling of his flesh filling hers. However, there was no time to savor that feeling. She had a promise to keep. She went to work doing just that, moving her hips and riding his cock with renewed fervor.</p><p>“Ooh Carol!” Superman gasped. “So good! So great! You’re…”</p><p>“Marvelous?” she said teasingly when his words trailed off. “Yeah, I like that!”</p><p>They shared a good laugh before the sensual moans took over. As a new round of sex commenced, Carol worked her hips and torso with erotic grace. With every movement, the tight folds of her pussy slithered along the length of his dick. There was a unique intensity to each movement, born of both focus and passion. It showed in both the vigor and the passion of their sex.</p><p>As Superman had done with her, Carol took the old-fashioned approach. She didn’t do anything too elaborate or kinky. She wasn’t one of Tony Stark’s ex-girlfriends. She just rode his cock cowgirl style, working her hips with steady gyrations to maximize every feeling. It worked just as well for him.</p><p>She heard it in his every grunts. She saw it in the way his face twitched to the hot pleasure she evoked. Superman still shared in the effort, as was expected of such an altruistic soul. He lightly thrust upwards with every gyration, adding more fervor to their sex. He also trailed his hands up her waist, eventually arriving at her breasts, which bounced with every movement. He eagerly squeezed them, which sent wondrous shivers down Carol’s spine.</p><p>He was gentle at first with her breasts, but she encouraged him to squeeze harder. She was not some frail civilian or some overly adventurous reporter. She was Captain Marvel, the same woman who punched asteroids out of orbit and took down Kree battleships single-handedly. She could take a little extra force. She even welcomed it.</p><p>“That’s it, Kal! Touch me. Take me,” Carol told him.</p><p>“But…” he said through his daze.</p><p>“I can handle it!” she said, squeezing his hands to remind him of her strength. “I want this…for us…for you!”</p><p>He took her at her word. His touching and groping intensified, as did his thrusting. Their strength and durability showed. The landscape trembled along with their naked bodies. Parts of it even cracked under his cape. That didn’t dissuade either of them in the slightest. Carol still had a promise to keep.</p><p>Carol quickened the pace of their sex. As their bodies rocked, Superman affectionately kneaded her breasts with both hands. His strength really showed, especially when he pinched her nipples. That got Carol to squeal with delight. Even so, he only used as much strength as necessary. For a man so powerful, it reflected his dedication to do the right thing.</p><p>In his world, it was in the name of truth, justice, and the American way.</p><p>In the Nexus Outworld, it was how they maximized the value of their sex.</p><p>It felt so perfect and fitting. For Superman, nothing less was acceptable. For Carol, who prided herself on flying higher, further, and faster than anyone, she dared to push further. She remained focused with her passions, gyrating her hips and rocking their bodies in an erotic dance. The heat of their sex could’ve ignited a star. His approaching climax was just the spark to set it off.</p><p>“I’m close, Carol! I’m really…really close!” Superman said through heavy grunts.</p><p>“Then, let’s make this extra special!” Carol said with a mischievous grin.</p><p>In another move meant to go the extra mile, she grabbed hold of his shoulders and pulled him up from his lying position. Then, she hooked her legs around his waist, held on tight, and summoned her flight powers to elevate their naked bodies into mid-air.</p><p>Superman laughed with delight at this sudden shift in their sex. It was as though she’d just reminded him that sex should be <em>fun</em>. For a such an upstanding, polite farm boy, it might have been a necessary reminder. He definitely took it to heart.</p><p>“Whoa! Carol, this is…wow!” he said, his words dazed by the approaching ecstasy.</p><p>“I know, Super Stud,” she said to him. “This is just me keeping a promise…and having a little fun!”</p><p>In that playful spirit, Carol carried him the rest of the way. She tightened her grip on him with her legs, wrapped her arms around his neck, and employed her powers in ways that Hawkeye used to joke about. With the utmost skill, she bounced her hips up and down, working her pussy along the length of his dick. As their upper bodies slithered and grinded together, Superman shifted his grip to her butt, his powerful arms providing that extra bit of fervor to bring him to the brink.</p><p>She could feel him ready to come. She saw it in his expression and felt it in his grip. Time seemed to slow as Carol delivered the last few motions, squeezing his member with her inner muscles in a throbbing heat every step of the way.</p><p>Finally, it happened.</p><p>“Oohhhhh Carol!” Superman exclaimed.</p><p>“Superman…Kal-El…I feel it,” Carol said to him.</p><p>She held him closer, cradling the back of his head and caressing his square-jawed face as he climaxed. She watched with awe and affection as the ecstasy washed over him. Leaning her forehead against his, she lightly kissed his lips to convey her passion as he took in the ecstasy. He deserved it. In fact, nobody in the universe deserved this more than Superman.</p><p>“That’s it, Superman,” Carol whispered. “Share this <em>impossibly</em> good feeling with me.”</p><p>He heeded her words. As their naked bodies hovered together in mid-air, the Man of Steel took in this feeling born by impossible circumstances. Carol felt it too as his grip on her butt tightened and his manhood throbbed inside her. A hot feeling followed, his manly fluids filling her pussy and mixing with her feminine juices. It was one of those rare feelings that cemented a powerful moment between two powerful figures.</p><p>After the orgasmic rush passed, Superman finally withdrew his member from Carol. They continued hovering in mid-air, still in a naked embrace. Through the shudders and gasps, the culmination of their sex sank in. Carol kept her promise to him and he’d kept her promise to her. Together, they did something that couldn’t have occurred in any other universe.</p><p>“Thank you, Carol Danvers,” said Superman, his voice still laced with the ecstasy she’d given him. “I’m glad our paths crossed.”</p><p>“Among other things…namely body parts,” Carol said, still in a playful spirit.</p><p>“I may no longer have a place in my former world,” he went on, “but that’s only shown me how much bigger the multiverse is. There’s so much more to see…so many more people I can help. And finding someone like you through all the impossible chaos…it gives me so much hope.”</p><p>“Hope,” Carol said distantly, “something every world could use more of…that and great sex.”</p><p>“Hope might be easier to impart,” he quipped.</p><p>“I don’t disagree, but I think you underestimate the power of that big S on your chest,” she said while tracing her finger along his bare chest. “Hope is easy when you have ideals to strive for. It’s not something you can lie, cheat, or force.”</p><p>“I know that all too well.”</p><p>“And the people in my world don’t know it well enough. We have our heroes and icons, but even they lose sight of those ideals. We let too many things get in the way. We stop striving and just try to keep it together. But that’s not enough in the long run.”</p><p>Her tone grew more serious. Now caressing his clean-cut face with both hands, Carol gazed longingly into the eyes of the ideal hero before her. He continued embracing her back, his caring touch and naked skin making that ideal real. It was a feeling she never wanted to forget. It was also a feeling she intended to take back to her world.</p><p>“Everyone needs hope, but heroes need it most,” Carol went on. “No matter how strong we are, we need it more than we care to admit. Thanks to you, I’m not going to forget that. That’s another promise I intend to keep.”</p><p>“Don’t just make those promises to me, Carol. Make them for yourself, as well,” he told her.</p><p>“I am,” she affirmed. “I’m just giving myself more incentive to bring that hope back to my world. Coupled with memories of great sex with the Man of Steel…well, let’s just say I’ll <em>never</em> forget the importance of hope.”</p><p>They each shared another laugh. The afterglow had already set in. Still in a light embrace, they shared another affectionate kiss.</p><p>Together, they returned to the ground where their clothes had been discarded. They remained naked, standing atop the cliff overlooking the vast landscape of the Nexus Outworld. They were two powerful beings from different world who’d come together through impossible circumstances. Together, they made a connection that promised to resonate for both them and the multiverse.</p><p>“So how much time do we have left?” Superman asked her.</p><p>“The quantum anchor will wear off in a bit,” she said, “but I’m <em>not</em> putting my clothes back on. That <em>should</em> be a hint.”</p><p>“Good to know,” he said, drawing her into a closer embrace. “I’d still like to make that time count.”</p><p>“So would I,” said Carol, already feeling another round of desire come over her, “especially if this little inter-dimensional trip is a one-time deal.”</p><p>“Based on what you’ve told me about your world, I have a feeling it won’t be,” he said confidently.</p><p>“Oh? What makes you so sure of <em>that</em>?” she asked, only half-interested as a fresh round of foreplay commenced.</p><p>“Let’s just say I have hope.”</p><p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><p>
  <strong>THE END</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> AN: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed that. If you would like me to expand on this and explore some other Marvel/DC pairings, please let me know. Thanks again and take care! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>MarvelMaster616</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>